The Other Half of My Heart
by edwardxjasper
Summary: AU/AH.A short story. Alice and Rosalie are dating Emmett and Jasper.Bella is single and they set her up for a 'non date' with their friend Jacob for the st. jude's graduation ball. Jacob seems like a nice guy...or is he? first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

There I was, sitting on the bed in Alice's room in her huge house here at Manhattan, while she and Rosalie (my two best friends) were dressing up after torturing me with make up and hair curlers. In a few hours I will be going to St. Jude's Graduation Ball. They dressed me up in a midnight blue V neck dress which stops right at my knees. The sleeves are frilly around the edges. They paired it up with two inch black high heels. [A/N: sorry guys, I don't really know how to describe dresses much. Please bear with me. :)] I groaned. _They're trying to kill me._ I thought. _How did I get into this mess? _Then I suddenly remember…

_Flashback_

"_Come on Bells." Alice pleaded. "Al, you know I _can't _dance. Besides I'm just going to be the 5__th__ wheel again."_

_She sighed, but then suddenly perked up and said "I know! You can go with their other friend; he also doesn't have a date." I glared at her. "Yeah, cause I love going to balls with strangers." I said sarcastically._ _She gave me her pleading face which she knew I couldn't resist. "Come on Bells, Please. They said he's really nice. And besides it doesn't have to be a date, just someone to talk to." She pleaded again" Please, Bella." I sighed because there's no defeating Alice. "Fine" She squealed and clapped her hands together. "Yey, this is going to be so awesome Bella."_

_End of Flashback_

I was suddenly brought back to reality when Alice and Rosalie emerged from the doors. I let out a low whistle. "Wow. You guys look great." Alice was wearing a black spaghetti strapped dress that had a belt right under the bust line, which goes down until below her knees. Along with it, she was wearing three inch black heels. While Rose was wearing a red tube dress that hugs her curves perfectly which ends right at the middle of her thighs while wearing red two inch stilettos. I said "Jasper and Emmett are gonna be drooling when they see you two." They agreed and Rose said "Yeah, last time I dressed up like this Emmett practically ripped the dress of me when we got home. Then he started ki—" I cut her off. "Eww Rose, too much information, Sister of Emmett here." I pointed to myself. I shuddered, thinking about what she said. "Oh yeah, sorry about that, I forgot you were his sister."

"No problem Rose. Just don't mention it while I' m here."

"Sure."

"Come on guys, Emm and Jazz are gonna be here in two minutes." Alice said

"Oh yeah"

I went downstairs ahead of them. Just as I was going down to the last step, I tripped. I closed my eyes and got ready for the impact. Suddenly two sets of arms caught me on my arms. I turned and saw Rose and Alice behind me. "Thanks guys." I blushed. "What are we gonna do with you…" Alice shook her head. Then suddenly the doorbell rang and Rose went over to get it. Behind the door Emmett and Jasper with a huge guy with russet colored skin and long black hair that was pulled back into a pony tail, which I assumed was my 'date' tonight. Rose let the guys in. Emmett was staring wide eyed with his mouth hanging slightly open. Rose chuckled and said "Take a picture it will last longer." We all suddenly burst out into laughter. Rose turned away and Emm brought out his phone and took a back shot of Rosalie. She turned around and faced him and Emmett said "What? You're the one who told me to take a picture" She just shook her head and pecked him lightly on the lips. Then someone lightly tapped me on the shoulder, so I turned around and saw the guy with Emmett and Jasper earlier. He took out his hand and said "Hi. I'm Jacob Black, and you must be Isabella right?"

"Yeah, but I prefer Bella."

"Bella" He repeated.

"I'm Alice"

"And I'm Rose."

He shook both their hands and we all stood around awkwardly, not really knowing what to say. Emmett's booming voice brought us out of our reverie. "Come on let's get this show on the road." We all filed out and got into Emmett's jeep.

We arrived at St. Jude's 20 minutes later. Rose, Alice and I stopped dead at our tracks, the whole gym was transformed. There was a _huge _chandelier at the middle of the ceiling. On the walls were small white lights. It was the only illumination in the room besides the chandelier. On the side was a long table which contained food and drinks. In front was a stage which had two large speakers at the side. And in the back part of the stage was a DJ. We snapped out of it and made our way to our table. It was a round table for eight. The other two people introduced themselves as Tyler and Lauren. While eating I made small talk with Jacob. He seemed…okay.

A few minutes later a short balding man appeared on stage and cleared his throat. "Excuse me everyone, may I have your attention." He lightly tapped the microphone and said "okay everyone, we're going to play a game called 'match the hearts'. This is how it's played, you see here there are two boxes. Inside the two boxes are hearts cut in half with random words behind it. The girls will get from the white box and the boys will get from the black box. Within five minutes you will have to find your partner. The first ten pairs to come up on stage will get a prize. Now, no one is allowed to just shout what's written behind their heart. Okay, only 20 boys and 20 girls are allowed to play, so if you want to join just form a line there" he pointed to the center of the room. "And you can go on my signal."

"Come on Bella, lets go" Alice said.

"No"

"Come on" this time it was rose who spoke.

"Please, it might be fun" Alice tried again.

"Yeah, come in Bells." Emmett said

Everyone was ganging up on me so I knew there was no hope.

"Okay, fine."

Thankfully I got in the center without tripping. I waited for the signal and when he said go the boys were rushing to get to the box while we girls got into an orderly line and picked the cut hearts out of the box one by one. I read mine and it said destiny. The short balding man spoke again and said "When I say go find your partners. Okay ready, set, go."

After a few guys I got tired of looking and failing. So I thought maybe I would just get a drink. I was on my way but a smooth, velvety voice came from behind me "Excuse me miss, but what's written behind your heart?" I turned and saw a gorgeous man with a perfectly chiseled face. He had bronze colored hair that was formed in casual disarray. He also had beautiful emerald green eyes and red lips. It took me a moment to realize he was talking about the game. I mentally slapped myself when I realized he was talking about the game. I snapped out of it and realized I had been staring at him. I said "Destiny"

"Finally, I have been looking all over for you."

"Oh, sorry"

"Come on, let's go." He grabbed my hand and I felt a small jolt of electricity through his touch. I froze momentarily. I realized he must have felt it too, because he was staring at our hands. We snapped out of it and quickly went to the stage.

When we got to the stage we were the 8th pair there. Thankfully on our way I didn't trip, even wearing the death traps Alice and Rosalie put me in. Thank God for that. When the last pair arrived I realized he still was holding on to my hand. I blushed. I automatically looked down at our hands and he followed my gaze with his beautiful emerald green eyes. He suddenly let go of my hand and said "Sorry." I blushed and said "Its fine."

The short balding man reappeared on stage and said "Even though we have our ten go find your partners." I looked over to our side and saw Rose and Emmett got paired up. So did Alice and Jasper. When our prizes were distributed, Mr. Jenks, the short balding man (I found out his name through Emmett) said "Tonight your partners, right here will be you first dance for tonight." I blushed when I thought of the pain I'm about to cause the beautiful man beside me.

We went down the stage to dance. He said "Sorry for earlier I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"It's okay" Just then Clair de Lune by Debussy started playing. He held out his hand to me wordlessly, and I took it. I felt that small spark again. I said "I honestly can't dance." He just shrugged and said "It's all in the leading." I just nodded. He pulled me closer and he put his arm on my waist and I put mine on his shoulder. "I'm Edward by the way, Edward Cullen."

"Bella Swan" After a while he said "See you're dancing." He gave me a crooked smile which I instantly loved.

"I guess I am" I smiled.

He just nodded. After a few moments of dancing I said "Your girlfriend looks like she's gonna kill me." A look of confusion flashed across his face "girlfriend?" I nodded in her direction. When he looked she was staring daggers at me. "Oh that's Tanya and she's not my girlfriend, She's just been after me since I got here, which was like, what? Three months ago?" I nodded but then it hit me "You're new here?" He merely shrugged "yup."

"Wait I thought they didn't allow new students in the senior year."

"I'm a junior"

"Really, then why are you here?"

"A few of the guys from the baseball team invited me"

"You must be really good if they let you in the team in the middle of the year." He just shrugged.

After a few moments of silence "Your boyfriend looks like he's gonna kill me." He must have seen the confusion on my face and nodded toward his direction. I saw Jacob glaring at Edward. "Oh, that's just Jacob, I just met him tonight. My friends set him up as my 'non-date'." I removed my hand from his shoulder to make air quotes.

He just chuckled. "So what year are you in?"

"Well, I'm also a junior at Constance." Just then the song ended and we went back tour respective tables.

As I made my way to the table I noticed they were all there already. "Hey Bella" They all said in unison. As I sat down I talked to Jacob again, and he seemed nice enough. "Hey Bella, would you like to dance?" Jacob asked. I thought about it for a moment. I knew if I said no he would get hurt because he already saw me dance with Edward. "Sure, but I have to warn you, I really can't dance." He took my hand in his and we made our way to the dance floor.

We were dancing for a while. After stepping on his feet _again_, I gave up "Sorry, maybe we should go back." He suddenly grabbed my wrist hard and pulled me to him. "Come on Bells, I know you want me" his hands suddenly made its way down my waist. "Come on, just one more song." He suddenly grabbed my ass and I slapped him. "I know you didn't mean that Bells, just one more song, you know you want to." That pissed me off so I slapped him again and turned around to go back to the table but he grabbed my arm. "Ouch, Jake let go. You're hurting me." Then suddenly out of nowhere Edward was there. "Let her go." He gave him an icy cold glare and Jake put his hands up in surrender. "Look we were just fooling around, right Bells?" I scowled at him "Whatever Jake" Edward took my hand and led me outside. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, Thanks for saving me from Jacob." He gave me a crooked smile that made my heart start melting. "You're welcome. You want me to go back and punch him for you?" "No don't!" "Relax Bella I wasn't gonna do it if you didn't want me to." I smiled at him. "Thanks again." "No problem." After that we talked about anything and everything. I found out that like me he also liked classical music. He also liked reading the classic books like me and so much more.

A few minutes later… "Bella, would you like to dance?" I smiled at him. "Sure." We made our way to the dance floor and So Close by John Mclaughlin started playing. He put his arms around my waist and I put my hands around his neck and I rested my head on his chest. Once again I felt that jolt of electricity go through my body from his touch. This time I didn't react as strongly as I did the first time. He started singing along but to just some of the lines. He had a very beautiful voice. After the song ended I reluctantly pulled away. He held my hand and led me outside again. "Hey Bella, may I borrow your phone?"

"Sure" I suddenly realized it was at my bag which was at the table. "It's at the table. Just wait here." I was a bout to leave but he grabbed my arm gently and said "wait. I'll come with you."

"Okay" When I got to our table no one was there. I handed him my phone. "Here you go." He started typing something. He gave me back my phone which had his number. So I asked for his phone and did the same.

After a few minutes of talking everyone came back. "Hey guys." "Hey" They all said in unison. "Guys this is Edward." I gestured to him using my hand. "Hi" Edward said. They all said mumbled hellos except for Alice who as usual was her hyper self. "Hi Edward I'm Alice, I'm one of Bella's best friends." Alice said in one breath. "Hello" Edward said in his smooth velvety voice. "This is Jasper my boyfriend. And his sister Rosalie, she's also mine and Bella's best friend. This is her boyfriend Emmett who is also Bella's brother." Alice introduced them all and she gestured to them with her hand. "Umm, I need to use the bathroom." Alice said. So both Rose and I stood up to go with her. Emmett muttered "What's up with girls and going to the bathroom together?" Rose said "It's a girl thing baby." With that she patted him on the head and left leaving Emmett with a dumbfounded expression on his face. When we got to the bathroom I was greeted with a loud squeal and I was bombarded with questions.

"Where'd you meet him?"

"Is he nice?"

"How old is he?"

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"Did he ask you out?" I put my hands up and said "hold on, hold on."

"Well he was my partner from the game. And yes he was really nice. He's also a junior like us Al. And he doesn't have a girlfriend. And no he didn't ask me out."

Alice said "Hmm, he's really hot and single, If I wasn't already in love with Jasper I would totally go for him." I laughed. "So do you like him?" So being me I blushed and totally gave away the answer. Alice and Rosalie squealed. "I knew it." "Okay, okay fine. I like him. Let's go back to the table. They're probably wondering what's taking us so long." They both nodded in response.

When we got back I saw all of them laughing. I smiled to myself thinking thing that the boys got along. "Hey boys." I smiled at them. "What's so funny?" I sat down between Edward and Emmett. Emmett said "Jasper and I were just sharing some Bella moments to Edward here." He started laughing. "Hey." I slapped him on his arm. "Sorry Bella." Jasper said to me before I could get to him. Emmett laughed again. I scowled at him. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry little sis."

We all were talking and joking around when Emmett's suddenly stopped laughing. "What happened to your arm Bella?!" I looked down on my arm and I saw a bruise starting to show. It looked like a shape of a hand. I glanced at Edward. Emmett saw that I was looking at Edward. "Did Edward do this to you?! I'm gonna kill him!" I put my hand on his arm to try to stop him. "You bastard! What the hell did you do to her!?" "Emmett it wasn't him!" He abruptly calmed down. "Huh? It wasn't him?" "Yes, Emmett." He suddenly faced Edward "Oops! Sorry man." Edward smiled reassuringly at him. "It's alright man. No blood, no foul." We all sat back down on our seats. "So what happened?" I breathed in deeply. "Well you see Jacob asked me to dance with him. I didn't want to hurt his feelings so I said yes. I kept on stepping on his feet so I stopped I tried to go back to the table, but he grabbed my arm and tried to convince me to stay. And he kept on saying 'you know you want me' and stuff like that." I put my hands out and did air quotes. I was gonna say more but Edward interrupted me and said "I also saw him grab your—." I cut him off with a look. I continued what I was saying "Anyway he grabbed my ass and I slapped him and I tried to turn away but he grabbed my arm again but that time it was really hard, thus leaving the bruise, I thought he was gonna punch me or something but Edward came and rescued me from Jacob." I smiled at Edward. After I gave my story everyone was quiet. Emmett was the one who broke the silence. "That asshole, I'm gonna kill him!" "I grabbed his arm. "Emmett don't." he looked at me incredulously. "At least not now, I don't want to make a scene during your grad ball. He sat back down and crossed his arms and gave out a pout like a little 5 year old kid. "Fine"

The rest of the night went uneventful. Jacob didn't come back to the table and Edward stayed there instead. I was on my way to the jeep since we were all going home when Edward's voice came behind me. "Bella wait." Alice who right beside me said "I'll meet you at the car." With that she left but she looked back and gave me a wink. Edward was suddenly at my side. "Hey Bella"

"Hey Edward"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me sometime." He was looking at his feet when he said this. I blushed. "Umm…sure" He suddenly said. "If you don't want to it's ok." "No, no. I'd love to go" I smiled reassuringly at him. He gave me his crooked grin. "I'll call you to tell you the details." "Okay" He took my hand and brought it to his lips. "Goodnight Bella." I blushed a deeper shade of red. "Goodnight Edward" With that he walked away to a shiny silver Volvo.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. I had a hard time thinking on what to do for this next chapter. I'd like to say thanks to my sister who inspired this story.:D

+_*_+_*_+_*_+

BPOV

It's been two days since the grad ball. Two days since I last saw Edward. _Two days _and I'm still waiting for his call. So I was pacing in my room thinking while Alice was seated on my bed watching me. "Maybe he forgot about me Al, or maybe he lost interest, or maybe he found someone else, or maybe he--." I was cut off by Alice. "Stop!" I turned to her and raised my eyebrow incredulously "Bella, of course he didn't forget. He's a guy Bells, He probably didn't want to seem too desperate calling you just the next day. I'm sure he'll call any minute now." I walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Thanks, Al." Suddenly my phone rang. I run off to it but saying a quick 'excuse me' to Alice first. Thankfully I didn't trip. I looked at the caller i.d. and it said Edward. So I quickly answered it. "hello." I hope I didn't sound too excited."

"_Hello Bella, I was just wondering if you were free tomorrow."_

"Yeah, sure"

"Great_. How does 3 pm sound?"_

"That's good."

"_So I'll pick you up at 2:30, is that okay?"_

"Yeah, but how are you gonna get to my house?"

"_I already know your address, I got it from Emmett."_

"Oh, okay. So where are we going?"

"_That's a surprise."_

"Fine, but what am I supposed to wear."

"_Wear something comfortable, Preferably sneakers."_

"Sneakers? Okay."

"_Great, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."_

"Bye." Then I snapped my phone shut and let out a small squeal.

I went back to my room with a stupid grin plastered on my face. I was bombarded with questions by Alice. "So what did he say?" I decided to play with Alice a little.

"What did who say?"

"Don't try playing smart with me Swan. I know that was Edward from the stupid grin on your face" She gave out a small laugh.

"Okay fine. That was Edward."

"So, what did he say?"

"He asked if I was free tomorrow for our date and I said yes." She squealed.

"Oh my gosh! I'm gonna have to do your make up and everything. Where did he say you were going?"

"He said it was a surprise. But he did say wear something comfortable. Preferably sneakers."

"Sneakers?" Stuck her bottom lip out and crossed her arms like a 5 year old who was told she can't play out in the rain.

"I guess that'll have to do if that's what he said. I'll still do your hair and make up though."

"Fine." I sighed because I know there's no defeating Alice.

I was lying on my bed later that night. I couldn't sleep 'cause I was so excited for my date tomorrow with Edward. I looked at the clock. 9:30 pm. It was still early, since I couldn't sleep maybe I'd call Edward. I just hope he isn't sleeping yet. I took the phone off my side table. I was about to open my phone to dial Edward's number but my phone rang suddenly. I was so surprised I almost dropped it. When I picked it up, I didn't bother to look at the caller id. " hello?"

"_Hey Bella!"_ It was Alice.

"Oh, hey Alice, What's up?"

"_I was just going to remind you that I'm coming over there tomorrow to do your hair and make up at 7:00 am"_

"7:00 am! Alice, he's picking me up at 2:30, I'm not gonna take that long getting ready."

"_But Bella--" _I cut her off.

"Alice, please, can't I just sleep in a bit?"

"_Fine 8:00 am, but that's my last offer."_

"Okay, I guess an hour is already really generous of you. Thanks."

"_No problem. Oh yeah I almost forgot Rose is coming with me."_

"What? Rose is coming? I thought she and Emm had a date?

"_Yeah, after she's done with you we're gonna hang out a bit then she's off on her date with Emmett."_

"I guess that's okay."

"_Well, night Bells, big day tomorrow. Love you."_

"Love you too Al,See you tomorrow."

I put down the phone frustrated. Suddenly my phone rang again. "What now Alice?" I snapped at the phone without looking at the caller id." Then someone on the other side chuckled. I realized it wasn't Alice. It was Edward. "Edward?"

"_Hello Bella."_

"Hey Edward!" I tried to sound as normal as possible.

"_Bella, Is that how you normally answer the phone?"_ He started chuckling again.

"Actually, I was just talking to Alice a few minutes ago. She was annoying the hell out of me."

"_Oh...well, just in case...you know... you were wondering why I called, well... I couldn't sleep, so I thought that I'd call you."_

"I couldn't sleep either. I was about to call you, but Alice called me just as I was about to dial your number.'

He laughed. _"I was gonna call a few minutes ago, but I thought you might be asleep. Then I thought 'what the hell, I'll just call her' so I did."_

"Hmm..." Our conversation flowed so naturally. We talked about random stuff. After talking for a few minutes, I yawned. He must've heard it 'cause he said "you probably should sleep, Bella. You seem tired."

"Yeah, You're probably right, Edward. I'll se you tomorrow, goodnight."

"Goodnight my Bella, Sleep well." With that he put hang up the phone so I closed mine too. OMG! He said _my _Bella. Maybe it just slipped. I yawned again. I looked at the clock. It read 1:00 am. Well I _thought _we were talking for only a couple of minutes. After looking at the time, I lied down on my bed again. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was drifting into unconsciousness.

I woke up to my bed shaking. I opened my eyes and saw Alice bouncing on the foot of my bed. I groaned. "Wake up Bells!" I buried my face in the pillow. "No… me… sleep." Suddenly I felt the sheets ripped off. The sudden coolness of the air woke me up. "I'm up, I'm up." "Finally, I've been trying to wake you up for 5 minutes." "Alice, ca—." I was cut off by Rose barging through the door. "Hey Rose!" "Hey Bella, Hey Alice." Alice pulled on my arm and pushed me to the bathroom door. "Talk later, We've already wasted 10 minutes of our time. Go take a shower and put these on before going out." She gave me a set of new underwear. I didn't question her anymore and just went to the bathroom. After 15 minutes I went out, wearing the dark blue lingerie Alice gave me. "Wow Bella, It looks great on you. When Edward sees it he—." I cut her off abruptly "Alice! This is only our first date. Don't get too ahead of yourself." She pouted. "Whatever." She just pulled my arm and sat me down on the chair in front of the mirror. "I'm gonna do her make- up while you do her hair" Rose said. They started doing my hair and make-up. After a few minutes I suddenly yawned. "Bella, why are you so sleepy?" "Yeah Bella, I got off the phone with you at about 9:30. Why are you still sleepy?" I blushed. "Well… I was…IwastalkingtoEdwardonthephoneuntil1am." I said it in a rush hoping they didn't understand. "Huh?" They said in unison. I sighed heavily. "I was talking to Edward on the phone last night until 1 pm." They both squealed. "OMG! SPILL!" Alice said. I moaned, thinking _this is going to be a long day._


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

After a couple of hours we were finally done. "Bella, go put these on while Rosalie and I prepares for our dates." I stared at Alice, confused. She must have seen the confusion on my face because she then said "Jasper and I also have a date. Actually it's a double date. It was sort of sudden. I was planning on making it a triple date but I thought you wouldn't want us to be there on your first date." I smiled at her. "Thanks Al" I then went to my bathroom and I put on the clothes. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw the clothes weren't half bad. I was wearing a dark blue top that hugs my curves perfectly, which I didn't even know I had. It was a little bit too low for my liking, but since it was from Alice, it could have been worse. I was also wearing a pair of dark wash skinny jeans which she paired with my favorite black converse. When I got out of the bathroom they were both gone. I looked at the clock and saw it was 2:25. Five more minutes before Edward arrives. I was thinking about what we were going to do. After what seemed like seconds later the doorbell rang. I got up and walked to get the door. I took a deep breath, and got surprised with what I saw. I saw a huge white teddy bear. It was so cute. Behind it was Edward, wearing a black hoodie. "You look beautiful." Of course being me, I bushed. "Thanks." He was wearing ripped jeans and white high-cut chucks. Even though he was wearing casual clothes he looked great. He held out the teddy bear and gave it to me. "Here, this is for you. It's a clue on where we're going to go today." He gave me his breathtaking crooked smile. I barely got out an "okay." And he gave out a light laugh. "Ready?" I held out my finger, "Hold on." I took the teddy bear and went to my room quickly and got my purse. When I got back I saw he was still in the same position, waiting for me, "Okay, I'm ready."

When we got to his car he opened my door for me like a true gentleman and he went to his side. We didn't really talk much on the way. Most of the ride was filled with comfortable silence. A couple of minutes later we stopped. I was surprised where he took me. I gave him a questioning look. "The fair?" He gave me a small smile. "I remembered that you said, you always wanted to go to the fair but never had the time to go...Well?" He had a nervous smile on his face. "I love it! Thank you!" Without thinking I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. I was surprised when he hugged me back and wrapped his arms around my waist. A few seconds later we let go. He gave me his crooked smile. "You're welcome. Come on lets go." He held out his hand and I gladly took it.

I was surprised that he actually remembered what I said. When we got to the front of the line Edward argued with me about buying tickets. "Come on Bella, I asked you out on this date and I should be paying. Besides I was raised a gentleman by my mother." He lowered his head to make eye contact with me and he looked through his lashes. "Please." Holy crow! How did he do that? I lost all thoughts and nodded numbly. He smiled triumphantly. He bought the tickets and he held out his hand again which I took without hesitation.

"So Bella, where do you want to do games or rides first?"

I thought about it for a moment and said "games." "Alright then." We then arrived at this game where you have to knock out the bottles with a baseball. He then looked at me. "Do you want to try?" I let out a nervous laugh. "That's not such a good idea. It'll probably fly somewhere and hurt someone. Besides I don't want to waste your money." He sighed. He opened his mouth to say something but the guy from the booth spoke up. "Here, one free try for the pretty lady." I looked at him; he had blonde hair and baby blue eyes. He looked a little baby faced. He was holding out a ball to me. Then Edward cut in. "No it's fine I got it covered." I looked at him and he had a frustrated look on his face. "Uhmm… yeah it's alright." He then returned the ball he was holding and mumbled something that sounded like 'whatever'. Edward then brought out a dollar and the guy took it and gave him three baseballs. Edward then looked at me. "I'm gonna use the first ball and you can choose a prize and you can use the rest of it, okay?" "Aren't you going to need the rest of them?" He gave out a small chuckle. "Silly Bella, I don't need all of them." "Okay…" Edward then faced the game and got a concentrated look on his face. The guy then stood aside. Edward brought up his hand, cradled the ball in both hands then it was so fast that I almost didn't sent his arm snapped forward and knocked down all six bottles. The guy then was staring open-mouthed but he quickly composed himself. Then Edward turned to me with a smug look on his face. "What do you want Bella?" he gestured to the stuffed animals. I thought that since he already brought me a bear earlier I thought of something else. "I want that one." I pointed out to the small lion. He then raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you sure you want that, you can get the other big ones if you like." I shook my head at him. "No, I want that. I'm sure." I then smiled at him.

"Here you go the little lion." The guy from the booth gave it to me. Then Edward faced me. "Here, use the rest of them." He handed me the baseballs. I had a nervous look on my face. "Come on Bella, just try." I threw the ball and I got the top bottle off. I tried with the last one but I sorta threw it too hard and it bounced of the table the bottles were standing on and it went straight to the guy from the booth and it hit him where it really was gonna hurt. "Oof. Shit, that hurt." He was curled up on the floor. "Oops, sorry." Edward then led me away and he laughed. I couldn't help myself so I laughed too. "Well that was fun." I smiled and agreed with him.

A couple of games and rides later I was beginning to get tired. Earlier before going to the rides he put my stuff toys in the Volvo. Now I know why I had to wear something comfortable. My feet are starting to hurt from walking around everywhere. "Hey Bella, You want to go and eat now or we could go to one last ride then leave?" I thought about it. "Let's go on a ride first." I smiled at him. He gave me a dazzling smile in return. "Okay then. So, want to go to the Ferris wheel?" I bit my bottom lip and gave him a nervous smile. "Actually I'm a bit scared of heights."

"Don't worry, I wont let go of you, not even for one second."

"Promise?"

"I promise." He looked directly at my eyes when he said and all I saw was pure honesty.

"Okay then." I took a deep breath. He took my hand and led me to the Ferris wheel.

Once we arrived at the there Edward helped me inside the ride. When he got inside beside me he put his arm around my waist and I leaned into him. The ride started moving and I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. He smiled at me reassuringly. "See, it isn't that bad right?"

"Yeah it isn't so bad if you're here with somebody." When we reached the top the ride stopped. I looked out and the sun was just setting. "Wow, it's so beautiful." "I know." at the corner of my eye I saw him looking at me. I looked back at him. He stared deeply into my eyes. I looked into his beautiful emerald green eyes. I don't know how long we were staring at each other but his gaze flickered to my lips for a short moment. He started leaning in and so did I, he gazed back at my eyes as if asking for permission I closed my eyes in response and leaned in further. He took that as a yes and the next thing I know his lips is on mine. I automatically threw my arms around his neck and his arms went around my waist. Our lips were moving in synchronization. I don't know how long were kissing but eventually we both pulled away for air. The ride started moving again. When we reached the bottom, he led me to he exit to his Volvo.

He drove around until we arrived in front of a small restaurant. He stopped the car and he was out in a second and he rushed to the side of my door quickly and opened it for me. Once I got out he closed the door. He took my hand and led me to the entrance. Once again, being the gentleman, he opened the door for me and we got inside the hostess was openly gawking at him and smiled flirtatiously at him. Edward cleared his throat and he wrapped his arm around my waist. The hostess- who seemed to just notice that he was with someone- smile faltered but quickly returned after having a quick scan at me. "Table for two please." The hostess led us to a table. I was about to sit down but Edward shook his head. "Perhaps somewhere more private." He released his dazzling smile on her. "Umm… Su-sure. R-right this way sir." She led us to a booth where there aren't much people. "Is this okay sir?" He gave her a small smile. "This is fine, thank you." "Your waiter will be here in a moment." Edward let me get in first and he slid in to the booth after me. "You know that isn't nice." He gave me a confused look. "You know what you did to the hostess." I said to make it clearer. He gave me another confused look. "Pardon?" "You know dazzling her like that. Do you think everybody gets their way that easily?" He ignored my question. "Do I dazzle you?" I looked down at the table to hide my blush. "Frequently." He brought his finger to my chin and he lifted up my face. "Don't hide you face, your blush is adorable." That comment only made me blush again. Thankfully our waiter arrived saving me from further embarrassment. "Good evening, I'm Conner and I'll be you waiter for tonight, How may I help you?" He seemed to be focused on me. "Uhmm… I'll have the, Chicken fettuccine and a coke." Edward cleared his throat and Conner, who looked to be a little older than me grudgingly, looked at Edward. He let out a forced smile. "And you sir?" "I'll have the chicken parmesan and a coke." He wrote it down. He looked back at me and I was uncomfortable under his gaze. "Just tell me if you need _anything _at all." He finally left us alone and went to other table. It seemed like I wasn't the only one to notice the double meaning of his words because Edward looked pissed. He was pinching the bridge of his nose. I lightly put my hand on his arm and this seemed to calm him. "Edward?" "I'm fine." He gave me his crooked smile. "So Bella tell me some random moment in your childhood."

"Lemme see…Well when I was a kid I took dance lessons."

"Dance lessons?"

"Yes, now are you going to interrupt me again or are you going to listen."

"Sorry." He ducked his head and smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay, anyway at the recital, I was around 8 years old my partner Jason was a really good dancer. Unfortunately for him I was his partner. Anyway at the recital, Jason and I were dancing And I tripped taking him down with me. I fell on top of him and we went sliding down the stage. After that day he never talked to me again. I as a bit sad because I had a crush on him then."  
Edward laughed and I pouted. "I'm sorry, that's just so adorable." He leaned in to kiss me and I responded eagerly. His tongue traced my bottom lip, asking for entrance and I granted it. We didn't notice someone was there until the waiter cleared his throat. We pulled away quickly. He put down the food in front of us. "Enjoy you meal." And he walked away. "So, Edward, what about you?" "Well there is this one incident when I was about 4. I totally loved Oreos, still do actually. Anyway I was hungry. I saw the can of Oreos and I licked all the filling off but put the cookies back. A few days later my dad brought out the Oreos while we were watching TV. He pulled out an Oreo and saw no filling, and the next, also with no filling, and you get the pattern. My dad looked at me and I had a guilty look on my face so he immediately knew it was me. He started tickling me like there was no tomorrow. I remember that was that day I couldn't stop laughing." By the end of the story I was laughing. "That's so cute." The rest of dinner went uneventfully. When we got outside he looked at me. "Do you mind if we walk a bit?" "Sure." He held my hand and I started to get chilly from the cold night air. Since I wasn't wearing a sweater I was freezing. Edward noticed this so he took off his hoodie and gave it to me. I didn't decline because I was so cold. I looked at what Edward was wearing now and he was wearing a tight form fitting plain white shirt. We were walking around until Edward stopped in front of this music store. I looked inside and there was a big grand piano at the corner. "Edward my boy, how 'ya doin'?" he smiled at the old man. "I'm doing okay Richard."

"So what brings you here?"

"You know I'm gonna buy a few things."

"And who's this lovely lady here?"

"This is Bella."

"Hello there Bella."

"Hi." I smiled shyly at him.

"So Edward, what can I do you for?"

"Just some blank sheet music please."

"Oh, they're right here." He led us to a part of a store and he gave some to Edward. He went to the counter and purchased it. I looked at him. "You play the piano?" He smiled timidly. "A bit." Richard spoke up. "Don't listen to him he's just being humble." "Will you play for me?"

"Okay." He led me to the piano and he played Claire de Lune. He was playing beautifully. His fingers moved across the keys so gracefully. When the song was over he started to play something so beautiful and complex. After that song he faced me and smiled. "That was beautiful. Who's the composer of the second piece you played?" He had a smug look on his face. "I wrote it. It's my mom's favorite." "Wow. You composed that. You're great you know that?" Then I leaned up and kissed him. I was about to deepen it when he pulled way. I pouted at him. He gestured to the counter. When I looked I saw Richard looking at us, smiling. I looked away and blushed. "Come on Bella, let's go" he helped me up and he led me to the counter. "Well Richard, we're gonna go now. Thanks for letting me use your piano." "It's no problem Edward." "Well goodnight, Richard." "Goodnight Edward, Bella." We were walking back to the Volvo hand in hand. On the way back to the house we sat in comfortable silence, listening to the Radio. I noticed that we stopped. He got my door for me then he went to the trunk and he got the prizes he won. He took them out and held it. I smiled at him. "I really had a good time tonight." "Me too. Maybe we could d it again sometime?" He offered. "Sure." He walked me to my door then handed me my stuff toys. "Well, goodnight Bella, sleep well." "You too." I gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and went inside, with a stupid grin plastered on my face.


End file.
